


It's All Good

by Atman



Series: Trans Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Morty, only rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman





	It's All Good

I’m going to fucking do it this time, not pussy out. I mean like why would someone like Rick give a fuck. Here we are just chilling watching Personal Space, you know just two dudes chilling. 

“Hey Rick.” I’ve got to make my voice sounds lower from now on. I’ve also go to stop fidgeting like this. 

“Yeah Sarah” That’s the last time I’ll have time I will ever have to hear him call me that name. 

“Actually Rick, I’m a-actually a dude, and my name is M-Morty.” God, I can’t believe I stuttered and sounded so meek, I need to start acting like a man.

“yeah, sure Morty” Wow, that was it. No questions, he didn’t make a big deal out of it. I kinda expected more. 

“That’s it?” Damn it, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Morty, I’ve traveled through galaxies and various dimensions and fucked aliens. Why would I give a single flying fuck if you are transgender. I didn’t make a huge deal out of this, do you want me to make a big fucking deal out of this?”

“N-no Rick, I was just a little surprised that’s all” Damn, look at me fucking things up per usual.

“N-n-no problem Morty *belch* it’s all good”


End file.
